Keep the Faith
by Independent Angel
Summary: There is a time in your life where it all goes downhill. So when Susan is hurt for own known reasons, Lucy suffers a concusion, and Peter is threatened to die, all you can do is keep the faith. But who knew this was caused by one little girl?


**Okay, the last time I submitted a story here, it sucked. So, now that my writing as improved, I hope you like this! **

**Keep the Faith**

They're not young, nor are they grown up. So this is the part where people make mistakes in their lives. Usually, these mistakes can change your life. When you are almost considered an adult, you soon turn your decisions into your head, not your heart. It turns out your decisions not only effect you, but everyone around you.

Whether you like it or not.

The four Pevensie children wandered throughout Cair Paravel, using the wondrous day by trying to look at Narnia in a new perspective. Lucy Pevensie, the youngest out of the entire 'family', tried to keep herself entertained. Before long, she not only entertained herself but few of forest animals.

Edmund Pevensie, the almost immature youngest male, walked around in an almost slouched way; he gave an expression that showed he was 'bored out of his mind' and dared anyone around him to say anything to him, although he didn't feel like talking.

Susan Pevensie, the eldest female, stayed in her chamber, as she did in many days. No one would know precisely what she was doing, but whenever someone tried to knock, like Lucy did once, Susan would demand them to leave her alone. So, every time she stayed in her chamber, no one would disturb her.

And finally, Peter Pevensie, the High King of Narnia, sat lonely on his throne, letting the unusual silence get to him. He tapped his finger, as if waiting for something. He let long hours pass by, just staring ahead or sometimes above at the ceiling. Sometimes he wished he could go back where he used to be, back…home.

Every time he would mention that to anyone, their reply would be something along the lines of 'but you are home, sire!'

Peter looked out the nearest window, seeing the large, bright sun ready to set, to let other places have its sunlight, give them a way to see. He sighed, as if disappointed at something, and closed his eyes, wishing he could just go away.

Suddenly, he felt a small jolt, shaking him awake. Yes, it was late, the sun was completely gone, the stars aligning to show its new way of light. Peter let his eyes wonder around the room, and found Edmund shaking him quite frantically. Peter narrowed his eyes when he saw a sudden panic in Edmund's eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness you're away! Peter," Edmund paused to make sure Peter was listening. When Peter nodded to urge him, he continued. "Susan…she's…she's not answering!" he said, in a somewhat panic voice. Peter gave a puzzled face, as if wondering why his younger brother was in such a panic.

"Ed," Peter said, sitting a proper position, "Susan never answers." Edmund shot a look that made Peter realize he was trying to be serious.

"I do not mean that, Peter. Usually she would yell, but this time…nothing. It didn't even sound like she was in there!" he exclaimed, now tugging on Peter's arm. Peter still didn't move, and looked at his brother in a sarcastic look.

"So open the door, see what you find." Edmund sighed in a frustrated way, now prepared to talking between his gritted teeth.

"Peter, I am not joking! Just open the door for me!" Edmund demanded rather loudly, startling Peter. He did not talk back to Edmund, not after when Edmund was now absolutely begging him, as if he would die if eh didn't do this one thing.

"Edmund," Peter began, eyeing Edmund, "is something wrong with Susan?" Edmund could have screamed, his new anger finally getting to his head.

"I don't know! Open the door for me so we can find out!" Edmund screamed now, once again causing Peter to slightly shake. Peter nodded, worried of his brother, not his sister. He walked up, starting to walk slowly but got faster as Edmund urged him.

The towers made the 'walk' to Susan's room not very easy. It was a rather long distance, so walking there took over fifteen minutes. As both walked, both Peter and Edmund noticed something wrong; no body was around. No guard, no animals.

Worried, they began to run, the light guiding them was the bright stars and the large moon coming from the windows. Their footsteps echoed through the large hallway, now absolutely sure that they were alone.

Completely alone.

Peter's breath caught at the sight of Susan's door, and he started to slow down. Now facing the wooden double door, Edmund began rapidly banging on Susan's door, yelling her name and telling her to come out.

Normally, Peter would stop Edmund from such a rash state, but honestly he would have done exactly the same thing. Edmund was right; usually Susan would yell 'leave me alone!' or 'I told you to go away!'

But nothing happened. Not a grunt, no footstep, or even the occasional pillow-throwing. Nothing. This time, Peter began to scream Susan's name, telling her that if she wouldn't answer then he would have to break the door, even though he had no idea how.

Still, no answer. His heart began to pound, drumming against his chest. Once again, he called her name, and said that he was not joking. All she had to do was say she was fine, and they would leave her alone. But still, only silence was heard, and nothing else. Edmund sighed, obviously getting worried. Nobody ignored them; nobody ignored King Peter – even Edmund.

Peter's breathing became shallow, and backed up. Ordering his brother to stand aside, Peter kicked the door, trying to break through. It didn't do anything but cause pain to travel from his foot to his knee. He cried out in pain, not even realizing that footsteps were nearing them.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?!"

Both Peter and Edmund looked at Lucy, who was staring down at the in disbelief and the shot a look that showed she thought they were insane. While Peter tried to ignore the pain, Edmund answered.

"Susan is not answering; I think something is wrong!" Edmund cried. Lucy shook her head and held her laughter. She laughed at two things; the part where Peter had nearly damaged his foot in order of failure of kicking down a door, and the part of their stupidity.

"Has it never," she said in between laughter, "come to your mind that she could _not_ be in her room?" Lucy was laughing now, and stopped when Edmund and Peter looked at her with a serious expression. She sighed, bringing her hand to her pocket. She removed her hand from her pocket, sticking out a golden-rusted key in her right hand.

"Where," Edmund said in surprise, "did you get that?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Susan gave it to me; she said I could use it to open her door whenever I needed something and she was not there. It is only used in emergencies," Lucy looked back at the boys and the door, "and considering what has just happened, I do believe what you two have done is an emergency."

She inserted the key into the keyhole, turning it slowly. She tugged it out, now placing her hand on the knob. Peter was standing up, and both boys stared in anxiety. As soon as Lucy opened the door, she hastily open the door wide open, and gasped.

It was not only a gasp, but a shriek. It was a shriek of horror, of terror. Lucy placed both of her hands over her mouth, her eyes beginning to tear up. She had been wrong; absolutely wrong. Edmund, too, was standing dumbfounded beside his little sister.

It was Peter who rushed into the room, bending down as he reached the length next to Susan Pevensie's body. Like before, his heart was drumming rapidly in his chest. His eyes were wide open with fear.

He shook Susan's unconscious body, yelling at her to wake up. But nothing happened; her cheeks were removed of its red blush, and her skin was pale as the sheets on her bed. Lucy rushed in next, kneeling on the opposite end of where Peter was.

Lucy placed two fingers on Susan's neck, looking for a pulse. Lucy's breath got caught in her throat as she felt one; it was very light, but it was there.

"Peter…" Lucy whispered, almost inaudible. Louder now, she said, "Peter! He have to get her to a doctor!" Peter nodded frantically, but his eyes showed questioning. Where were they going to find a doctor now? Especially when he didn't even see a single guard on the way to her room.

"The horse…" Edmund whispered. Peter shot his head back, looking at him. Just like Lucy, he said this louder this time. "We have to get her on the horse, and we must ride!" Edmund suggested. Peter nodded, placing his arms beneath his sister.

Carrying her, all three rushed to the stable. Unfortunately, her room had a great distance to the stable. As Peter ran and carried his sister, pained ached all over his body. Edmund suggested helping carry her, but Peter disagreed as he thought even pausing even for a second would make them lose time.

What seemed for eternity, they reached outside. Peter told both Edmund and Lucy to get a horse – a young one, strong enough to carry both a dead weight Susan and Peter. Both rushed towards the barn, leaving Peter a moment alone to try and get Susan to wake up.

"Sue…" he paused, trying to catch his breath."Please, wake up!" he pleaded, shaking her again. Just as he watched Susan, waiting to see for a clear sign of breathing, he suddenly heard something. Peter paused, completely frozen from his last movement.

Cautiously, he slowly faced towards him; nothing was there but a shear of darkness. He could barely see, but felt a slight breeze caught in his hair. He eyes searched frantically through the darkness, suddenly for a split second forgetting about Susan.

"Who's there?" Peter demanded. He didn't really know if someone was there, but it seemed at his instinct that he should say that. When no one answered, he walked forward, then realizing it wasn't such a good idea. Before his imagination told him things, he suddenly felt a cold, sharp object at his throat.

Without looking at it, he already knew that it was a knife. He could feel it pressing against his skin, threatening to cut his skin. Breathing slowly, he dared to turn around but a hand stopped him on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you, Your Highness."

Peter stopped himself as the voice spoke in his ear, quietly, as if trying to be dangerously cautious. But what surprised him the most was not the fact that a blade a pressed against his neck, not the part where he was being threatened.

What surprised him the most was that the voice was female.

**Please, review! I promise it will get better! And if you're wondering 'this girl's gonna be a Mary sue', then you're wrong!**

**The girl absolutely despises Peter! Well, he'll have to do something to convince her to let him go… because what about Susan? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! MUFFINS ON THE WAY OUT!**


End file.
